Uke No More
by EXTREMEME
Summary: Tsuna can’t take being the uke any longer, so he calls on his future self for help. TYL!Tsuna/everyone? Read to find out. Obviously contains BL, so keep out if you’re not into that.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Uke No More

**Author: **EXTREMEME

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the KHR characters, sadly.

**Summary: ** Tsuna can't take being the uke any longer, so he calls on his future self for help. Possible TYL!Tsuna/everyone. (Read to find out, hehe.) Obviously contains BL, so keep out if you're not into that.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Tsuna's eyes were still adjusting from the sudden burst of color and darkness, yet the familiar nausea gave the mighty Vongola boss a pretty good idea on what had just happened. A quick survey of his surroundings confirmed his theory - the bed that he probably won't fit in anymore, the video game system that was outdated eight years ago, and the still 5-year-old Lambo sleep-talking on the floor. The 26-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was in his room exactly ten years ago.

Suspicious yet nostalgic, Tsuna paced around slowly, careful not to wake up the young Bovino. He immediately noticed Reborn's absence, which was very rare during this year if his memory serves him right. He also noticed the ten-year-bazooka which looked like it had just overheated, with clouds of black and gray smoke rising from it. Tsuna's eyes then landed upon the lone white envelope on his desk with a Vongola seal embellished on it. Curious, he picked it up and checked the addressee. To his surprise, "To me, 10 years from now" was written on it, in his old handwriting nonetheless. He opened the envelope and found several sheets of paper inside. The first one read:

_To the 26-year-old me,_

_You, among all people should probably know about my predicament these past few months. To others, I may seem to be a normal mafia boss-in-training who is loved by his subordinates. And by loved, I mean really, really, REALLY loved, if you catch my drift. (Of course you do.) I know I shouldn't be complaining, but I'm so sick and tired of being the submissive partner whenever I get into bed with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari-san, Ryohei-niisan, or Mokuro. Not that it doesn't feel good, (in fact, it feels very, very good) but what worries me is if I could really earn their respect as a mafia boss if I give into their desires every single time. I'm sure you already know what my conclusion is, so here's the plan: Reborn will be in Italy for the next five days to report directly to the 9th about my progress. (I'm doing fine, thank you.) I just called up Giannini and asked him to reduce the duration of the 10-year-bazooka. And just as I thought, he increased the duration of its effect to about 5 days instead. The next five pages contain the details of when, where, and how I'm going to "meet up" with the others next, all within 5 days time. How you teach them "who's the boss" is up to you. I can't do it even if I tried, but I'm sure you can. For both our sakes, I wish you good luck._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

For five whole minutes after finishing the letter, the adult Tsuna stood still in disbelief from what his younger self had just asked him to do.

"But… but…" Tsuna let the sheets of paper slide from his fingers as he grabbed his hair in panic. "I can't do this!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story was initially meant to be a one-shot, so this chapter can be taken as an open-ended story by itself. Please review if you liked it.


	2. Hayato Gokudera

**Chapter 1 – Hayato Gokudera**

* * *

_Target Number: 001_

_Target Name: Hayato Gokudera_

_Location: Gokudera's Apartment_

_Time: Monday, 7 PM_

_M.O.: He asks me to come over to his apartment to review our math lessons. Then after about an hour of studying, he stretches his arms saying, "We should take a break." Instead of putting them down, he suavely puts his arms around me instead, and pulls me into an embrace. Review topic then changes from math to sex education._

_Challenge Rating: Easy_

* * *

Tsuna carefully reviewed the documents that were sent to him by his younger self. He was supposed to meet up with his first target, Gokudera, in half an hour according to the alarm clock beside his bed.

"I'm stuck here anyway, so I should give it a shot at least," Tsuna said to himself. "I just hope I won't regret doing this later on."

After stuffing the letter into the inside pocket of his coat, Tsuna skillfully jumped out of the second-story window into the street, and started to walk towards Gokudera's apartment. He took his time to observe his surroundings, and realized that their town hasn't changed much over the past 10 years, aside from the missing buildings and the much cleaner air. Fortunately, Gokudera's apartment was exactly where Tsuna remembered it to be, and he arrived there just a few minutes before 7. Tsuna took a few deep breaths to keep himself calm before finally ringing the doorbell.

"10th, is that you? I'm coming to get the door," Gokudera's voice echoed from inside the apartment. The voice was higher-pitched compared to what Tsuna was used to, but it still sounded distinctly Gokudera.

"This should go smoothly," Tsuna thought with an evil grin. "He's probably going to swoon and compliment me on how tall and powerful I seem to have become, then willingly surrender himself to me."

And just as Tsuna had thought, the moment Gokudera laid his eyes on him, the younger boy was stunned with awe. Jaw dropped with a little drool on the corner of his mouth, Gokudera ogled the 26-year-old-Tsuna, in full mafia attire, for several minutes before he finally spoke up.

"10th, you- you look so much more mature tonight!" Gokudera said, starry-eyed, with both hands on top of his chest as he tried in vain to slow down his racing heart. "Is this why you were absent from school today? You were preparing this for me?"

"Well, something like that," Tsuna replied. He forced himself to look away from Gokudera, whose puppy-dog expression was melting him from the inside. A few moments of awkward silence followed those words, then suddenly, Tsuna heard a strange noise that sounded oddly like someone's self-control had just snapped.

"I- I think I love you even more, 10th!" Gokudera blurted out as he jumped the Vongola boss, locked lips with him, and pulled him into the room, kicking the door shut on the way in. Tsuna tried to stand still, but he was caught off-balance by Gokudera who tightly wrapped his arms around the much taller Tsuna's neck. The two of them stumbled across the small studio-type apartment, Gokudera still hanging onto Tsuna, until they finally landed on Gokudera's bed with a loud thump. But despite Tsuna's efforts to control their fall, he still found himself on the bottom of the pile, pinned down by the surprisingly strong Gokudera.

Tsuna tried to mouth words of protest, but Gokudera swiftly silenced him with another kiss, and then the room was filled with the sound of clothes being stripped and thrown on the floor.

"This- this can't be!" Tsuna thought as held back tears from the mixture of shame and pleasure he was receiving from the younger boy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please review if you liked it. I'm going to continue this as long as people still want me to, and I already have two sequels planned. (One is with Dino and the other one is a surprise.)


End file.
